The ending, or is it?
by akadabra-kaching
Summary: What happens when bella... i'm not going to say what happened to her, it'll spoil the fun!XD Read on and find out! Remember, reviews would be the best present you can give an author like me!
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO EVERYONE!! THIS IS MY SECOND FAN-FICTION!! MY FIRST WAS YOG,2010…YEA IF YOU'VE READ IT I KNOW IT'S NO GOOD..LOL. IT WAS JUST A RANDOM THOUGHT AND I WROTE IT DOWN…I PROBABLY SHOULD HAVE WROTE THE HAPPENINGS DOWN THOUGH..ANYWAYS, ENOUGH ABOUT THAT! HOPE YOU WILL LIKE THIS ONE!!**

**Me:*sigh*Twilight's sooo nice…**

**Steph: Yep. And it's all mine!!! Muahahaha!!!**

**Me: I know that! Stop rubbing salt into my wounds!*tears brimming over the edge..***

**Steph: oohh…don't be such a pee-wit!**

**Me: I cant help it!!*BWAAAAA…***

Bpov:

There was darkness everywhere…

I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't open them no matter how I tried.

Then, an angel called out to me, 'Bella…Bella, can you hear me?'

'Alice! What's going on?? Can you see her future??'

Alice? Alice! I tried speaking but to no avail…

Then, I heard the angel scream in pain, 'BELLA!!!'

Edward…?

Then blackness overcame me…

**I'm sorry, please review if you want the next chapter, I will update as soon as possible once I get just ONE review, then at least I would know if anyone is reading my story..**

**Thanks! LOVESxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Did I get reviews? If I am writing this means I did!! Yay!! I am so happy all of you reviewed!! I love ya! Hope you enjoy this chapter…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**100 years later….**

Edpov:

Sigh…it was the 100th anniversary of bella's death…I still can't get over her…I regret all of this!! I wish I could just turn back time to when bella was still alive and we(meaning Edward and family)were all happy…

I just know that everyone is unhappy, even though they try to hide it…they let their thoughts slip a little sometimes…now even alice, the shopaholic, is not shopping anymore…and it's all because of me!!

'_Edward! Stop blaming yourself…I just know you must be still blaming yourself for bella's death, even though I'm not a mind-reader! Look, it was none of your business that bella died!! A car crashed into her! Not even I could prevent it. If you want to blame someone so badly let it be me!_' Alice suddenly shouted at me through her mind.

'Sorry alice…I know it wasn't your fault too…it's just that-' I was cut off by alice, who was suddenly hugging me with all her might.

'It was no one's fault…really…so stop blaming yourself and get dressed! We're really going to be late if we don't hurry! And you know what I'll do to you if my good record of never ever being late for school gets broken!!' Shrieked alice.

Wow she sure is loud for someone so small…even though she doesn't know it, alice has helped me pull through all these years, and if it weren't for her I would be dead 99 years ago when I went to the vultori after hearing bella's death..

**At school..**

*whisper**whisper* 'hey look at him, the red-headed one, he's soooo good-looking!!!' 'Heeh…I prefer the body-builder though…' 'wow look at those two girls! Their fairies visiting the earth!!'

Sigh…As soon as we stepped out of the car, whispers were heard everywhere. After so many year forks high school sure hasn't changed one bit. At this thought, I chuckled to myself.

'Edward!!! Omg!! Edward chuckled!!! Edward! Have you gotten on the wrong side of bed today???' Emmet whispered-screamed.

'Do we even sleep?'I whispered-shouted back.

'_Huh. Is Edward asking me a trick question? Well, I'll prove to him that I am smarter than he thinks!' _Right after that thought, before he could answer, I said, ' No Emmet, why would I ask you a trick question all of a sudden? I was just answering you, '

'_Huh? What does Edward mean…-'_

Before he could even ask me anything, I walked to the front office. I saw a woman, probably about 50 years old typing away at the computer.

'Excuse me…' I asked, and immediately she stopped typing and looked at me. '_Oh my! What a lovely- oh, what am I thinking, he's like 20 years younger than me, I must stop this thought right now!'_

I chuckled, but too softly for humans too hear, partly because she was younger than I had thought her to be, and that she, an old woman, would fantasize about young men, well, technically, I was older than her, but, oh well.

Just after I finished that thought, came in a person. Her smell was of freesias and lilies, _'Could it be- No! Impossible! She died!! Unless-'_ Before I form a coherent thought, I smelled her blood, it was extremely delightful, it smelled just the way B_-she_ had smelled.

Then, out of the corner of my eyes I saw her, she was wearing a nice dress, her hair was sandy blond, and long, her eyes were blue and she had the most luscious lips…

Then she turned to me and gasp, then she blushed, _'wow, she's so like b_-her…'I thought. '_No, bella's dead! She's never coming back! Stop dreaming Edward!' _Maybe I've really gone mad, I was even scolding myself in my head!

Then, I heard her thoughts, ' Wow! He's so good-looking, I must ask him for his name!'

Oh no! Not another annoying 'fan'!!

'Hello, my name's Marie, what's yours?'

'Hello, my name's Edward…'

Honestly, I felt really awkward, shouldn't humans be afraid of us? Why was she talking to me?

'Oh wow! His name really suits him…oh no, I wonder if he'll find me annoying, I would not want that.. hope he could be my friend…'

Friend? Now she wants to be my friend?? Honestly, she's just like _her_! Not afraid of, of _us_!

'So…would you like to be my friend? To tell the truth, I am new here too.' So as not to make things more awkward between us, I thought I should start the talking first.

'Sure! But how did you know I'm new too?' She questioned me intently.

'Oh no, why was she so observant, now what to tell her, what to tel-'

Before I started panicking, I saw her name on the computer screen, 'Oh! There! On the computer is your name, so I guesed you might be new here too!' then I smiled _her _favourite smile(the crooked smile, in case some of you don't know that.), hoping it would get a good effect.

And just as I had hoped, her expression turned to one of being 'dazzled' just like _her's._

As the day went on, I noticed she was quiet and sweet, not like I had expected her to be.

And soon, the day ended.

Apov: (oh wow. Lol. I thought I should include an outsider's pov)

Edward was acting strange all day. He actually smiled and laughed with that new girl! Grr…just the thought of her makes me boil…it's not that she was bad or anything, in fact she was even beautiful by human standards, but of course not as beautiful as bella had been, not that I am bias or anything. Okay…so maybe I am, even so, they were probably of the same standards.

To tell the truth, I am being bothered by that new girl was because of …

**I SERIOUSLY NEED MORE SUPPORTERS! COME ON!! I KNOW YOU ALL LOVE ME! LOL. ASK YOUR FRIENDS OR WHOEVER YOU CAN THINK OF TO READ MY FANFIC!! LOVESxoxo**

Till next time, toodles…33


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people, okay so, since I'm in a good mood and it's Friday…I am going to be very kind-hearted and write a new chapter!!(thank me later by reviewing…)**

Previously….

_Apov: (oh wow. Lol. I thought I should include an outsider's pov)_

_Edward was acting strange all day. He actually smiled and laughed with that new girl! Grr…just the thought of her makes me boil…it's not that she was bad or anything, in fact she was even beautiful by human standards, but of course not as beautiful as bella had been, not that I am bias or anything. Okay…so maybe I am, even so, they were probably of the same standards._

_To tell the truth, I am being bothered by that new girl was because of …_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Apov:**

It is all because of a vision I had a few days ago!!! It turned out that bella's still alive, and guess what?? She, and her new coven, are going to be coming here next week!! _'Ooh…I just knew she would not be dead!! And now I can make more friends too…Her coven's quite large…Oh! I just can't wait!!!'_

Shit, did I just think that? Luckily Edward's currently playing his moody song…(it's quite loud too)He's been playing that song everyday since bella's "death"!! So fustrating…

Edpov:

I know I just heard alice think of a new coven coming here…I've got to tell Carlisle! Can't believe alice's keeping something so important from us. What if that coven's dangerous?? It could mean death for us too!! I've got to tell Carlisle immediately!!

**That's all for now though…tomorrow I've got yucky school. sigh…I may write tomorrow too! Wait for me!!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**I kept my promise!!! Reviews are loved lots!! Thanks! Enjoy~!**

**Capov: (In case you all don't know, this is carlisle's pov)**

*knock**knock*

' _Hmm? Who is that?'_I thought.

' Come in!'

_Edward? ' _What are you doing here?'

'Listen Carlisle! I heard from alice's mind that a new coven is coming here! But I don't know when!! That's the problem! So we need to think fast! Before they-' Edward rushed to say, but before he could finish, alice came barging in.

'_Hmm…alice's here too? What's going on??'_

'Listen! I have to tell all of you something!! Meeting's at the living room! Go now!'

Edpov:

In a few seconds everyone was there.

In their minds were confusion, so I decided to help them by breaking the silence.

'So…what's going on alice?'

'_Edward, I'm sorry.i can't tell! You'll know in a few , just trust me on this!_'Alice pleaded with me. I had no clue to what she was apologizing for, but she sounded so desperate I decided to help her a little, so I gave her a grudging small nod.

Sighing in relief, she started the "story".

Just to confirm that everyone believes her story, I eavesdropped on them a little.

'I have a slight suspicion about what alice said, but whatever..'Rose.

'Alice seems like she's telling the truth… but she's also giving off the emotion of doubt though.'Jasper.

'Hmm…What alice said is a little different from what edward said…I wonder if edward heard wrongly?'Carlisle.

'Oh wow! A new coven's passing by?? I just hope they would stay if they are vegetarians like us..'Esme.

'H,huh? What? What?...what's going on? I don't understand a single thing…'Emmet…

'Thank you!! I will certainly repay this debt very soon…heheh.' Alice…I wonder what's with that cheeky laugh, well whatever…school's gonna start soon…

**A week later…**

Bpov: (yea! Isn't this just exciting??? Omg!)

Author: Just for your info, Bella is no doubt a vamp, and she has amazing powers!!! I mean it when I pronounce the letter 's' here..and in case you wanna know more about her coven, there are 4 members other than her!! And she is the leader though she wasn't the one who created them, basically that's because she is the most powerful one in her coven (duh!),bella's never "eaten" a human before…yea, that's about it..

'_Hey, hey Bella!!! We're going to a new school very soon! Aren't you excited just by thinking of it?!!'_ Ju thought.

'_No way. I loved our home in Australia!! Why did we have to move???_' I Whimpered.

'_Because! We needed a new environment!!'_

'_I could just project it and we caaan have a new environment!!!'_

'_hmph! And where's the fun in that!'_

'_but..-'_

'_no buts bella! We've already discussed this!'Ella said._

'_Fine' _I huffed. '_sigh…welcome me back to forks, people.'_

**That is all!! If you want a new chapter! Just REVIEW!!!**

Characters' bio!!:

Bella-basically she has the power of absorbing other's powers and keeping them forever, it wouldn't affect the owner one bit! Her OWN other powers are: controlling elements of nature, projecting things she wants(that is basically the power to change things to whatever shape and etc she wants and she also can make a thing/many things appear at her will), she can block any sort of attacks(mentally and physically)and lastly she is telepathic. She was changed shortly after her funeral…apparently she was not dead yet and a kind vampire took her out and bit her. She has forgiven the cullens but did not know how to meet them. She doesn't know they're still at forks.

Ella/Adriella-she has the power to change others or herself back to humans(only vamps though..), she can also change their appearances to whatever she likes. She was bitten after a late night party...she, like the others and bella, doesn't know who bit her. (her power would be very important next chapt, just wait and see!)

Ju/Julie-she has no powers, unfortunately. (haha. I can't think of any...she won't be the only one though...Wouldn't want her to be lonely, no?) She was bitten by her real father; he died in a fire though…

Ad/Adrian-is Ella's younger bro by one year, apparently she was visiting her family and Adrian came out of the house, unable to stop herself, she bit him. He is Ju's mate.

Li/Lillian- basically she can control things, from people's(immortals too) minds to the weather. Is Ju's cousin. (lol. I wanna make everone related..)

**That's REALLY all!! Please do help yourselves to the little, teenie-weenie button below… I'll be eyeing you ~**

…**...hmm?**

**Just click on it already! Damn you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people!! Enjoy!!**

**Edpov:**

I've decided, today I was going to bring Marie home! She is so like bella, I'm sure the family would be elated. Though Marie was not my girlfriend or anything, I feel close to her, It's like something is pulling me towards her. Though I'm not attracted to her or anything.

'Where are you taking me?'

'I'm going to bring you to my home to see my family…if that's what you want though…'

Another blush…'Sure! I'd love to!'

Beaming, I deftly opened the door for her.

'_Such a gentleman…_'Sigh.

Chuckling, I pretended not to know what her sigh was for, 'why are you sighing? Are you not willing to meet my family?'

Blush. 'Oh no!! Not at all..i was just…thinking of…homework! Yes! Homework!' Then she blushed. She was just like bella, not good at lying.

Smiling my crooked smile, I said 'I was just joking, you don't have to take me so seriously!'

Dazed, she slowly got in the car, and soon we were off.

**At the cullens…**

As soon as I opened the door, Esme came running out.

'Wecome!!! Come on in!!' She warmly ushered Marie in.

'_How did she know I was coming? She seems so… "motherly"…_'Blushing, she followed Esme in, surprised by her warm welcome.

Alice was surprisingly quiet. If it was the normal Alice, she would be screaming with joy if she saw that I brought my friend home.

'_Strange…Alice is surprisingly calm…and a little angry…but at what?'_Jasper thought.

'_Hmm? Alice was angry? Why?'_

When I tried to peep into her mind, all I hear is her singing '_Bla bla black sheep…'_

Other than Alice and of course Rosalie, the rest of the family was quite nice to Marie, and for that I was glad, I thought they did not like her.

I knew that Rosalie hated bella because she was human, but her hatred for Marie was worse…for what I did not know..so I tried to see into her mind.

'_Edward…I know you are listening…GET OUT_!!'she growled. Wow. How did she know? These vampires are getting smarter huh.

Soon, it was evening and Marie had to go home.

'See you Edward. Your family was very nice.' _Except Rosalie and Alice though…wonder what I did wrong?_

_Sigh…so she saw through it huh._'Um…yea. Look, I know Rosalie and alice hasn't been nice and all, but they're usually not like this, they're a little sensitive to strangers I guess..'

'Um…okay…?' _He seems like he's lying…._

_Wow this girl is very perceptive.'_Um…Shall I drive you home then?'

'Um…you don't have to!'Blush.

'It's okay. Besides it's so late already..'

'Um…ok..?' _Is it really ok?_

'Come on!'

'Uh…o-ok…'

Soon we were at her house, and I must say, it's very neat.

'Um…Well I guess I should be going…'We have been sitting there for the past 10 minutes doing nothing….

'Um…Sure!' _Phew…thought I was going to die here…_

Chuckling,I went out of the house_._

'Well then, goodnight Marie.' Then I gave her a peck on the cheek.

Blushing ten times redder than she normally does, she stuttered over her words. It was cute to say the least.

'U-um…s-s-ure…sure! G-g-gooo-good-nigh-night-t…t-the-e-th-en…' _Shit, ugh!! This is so embarrassing, it was just a kiss, a kiss from a god that is!! Omg….dad's gonna kill me if he finds out. Calm down Marie…phew…_

This time I could not help myself, I laughed out loud. She is so like bella!!

'Hahahaha….hah…'

Blushing even redder to a colour I HAVE seen before, on bella that is, she demanded, 'What's so funny??'

'No-nothing…you remind me…of, a …friend.' It hurt me to say that bella was a friend, but I couldn't tell her bella was my fiancée who died!!

'well then, goodnight.' With that, she slammed the door in my face.

**Be grateful people!! My shoulders are now aching…I'm Starting on the new chapter now…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo people!!! I'm so sorry I haven't been good and updated for so long…but! Im updating now!!! Forgive me with your BIG and KIND-HEARTED hearts!! Yea…? By the way…I wont be using ella's power in this chapter already…I don't wanna drag the story…im sure none of you want that as well right?**

Previously-

'_Fine' _I huffed. '_sigh…welcome me back to forks, people.'_

Characters: Bella, Ella, Ju, Ad, and Li.

**MYpov: (this is really MY pov. No kidding:DD)**

As bella's blue BMW came into forks high school, lots of people turned and stared….

'_what a cool car!!' 'Ohmigosh!!Thenewcomersarehere!!!' 'Cool car, bet the people in it are uglier than me though…' _

**Bpov:**

'_Sigh…Forks high school is still the same even after a century has passed!' _ I thought as I rolled my eyes. '_Wonder what would happen if we were to step out the car. Chaos...right.'_

Sighing, all five of us stepped out of the car. Immediately, there was silence, even in their minds! Then, as suddenly as the silence started, the "chaos" began….

'_woah!! Look at that brunette!! She's one hottie!!' 'I think the blonde is cute though…' 'Look at that pack of muscles!!' 'Are they the new students??' 'cool…they have the same eyes as..-'_

Before I could listen to the end of that last sentence, Ju pulled me away as she hated the attention, for she is as shy as me when I was human, laughing, I ran alongside of her.

(Li and Ella are seniors, while Ju, Ad and Bella are juniors…)

Time seemed to pass by without me noticing and soon it was lunchtime. 'Boy oh boy…here comes the attention, again..'Ju said. Being the overprotective mate, Ad said 'Don't worry sweetie, I will protect you!' Smiling at each other, they got lost in their own worlds, again…

While waiting for them to come back to reality, as well as waiting for Li and Ella to come, I looked around, trying to find seats for all of us.

Suddenly, I spotted them…four of them were sitting there, staring at me. If I could blush, my face would be as red as tomato now.

'_where's Edward..?'_I thought.

'…ella…Bella!!!' Somone shouted in my ear. 'What??' I growled. 'What were you looking at? You seemed so…far away…you okay??'Li asked worriedly. I rolled my eyes, 'Of course I'm fine! I was just…looking for seats!' 'You sure?'Ella eyed me suspiciously! 'Yes! Now can we move???' 'Sure, sure…if that's what you claim…'

After we bought our food and sat down, Alice came over to us.

'Bella!!Iknewyouwouldcome!!!Howareyou?Whobityou???Howdidyoubecomealeaderofacovenofsomanypeople,wellthey'renotexactlypeoplebutyou-' Alice rambled on, but I cut her off.

'Alice!! Stop!! Stop!! Repeat your questions as slowly as you can…now, take a deep breath, and start.'

After Alice took a very deep breath, she started…

'Ok! Firstly, how did you become the leader of such a big coven??'

'Uh…well, we were fated to meet and well, me becoming the leader is because…um…I have many powers?'

'Cool!!! Can you tell me all of them???'

'Um…I don't think that is such, a good idea…'

'ok!!! Then can you come to our house later??? After school???'

'okok…sure…but can I bring them' pointing to my coven 'along?'

'Sure!!! I can tell we're gonna be best buds! Like bella and me!'Alice looked over to the girls, and hugged me.

'Sure you can tell…'

'haha!! Okay next! Who bit you???'

'Um…Alice, I actually don't really know…'

'What??? Omg, I'm sooo sooo soorryyy bells!!!'

'It's no problem!'

'I swear I will find out for you!!! But I thought you were buried!!'

'Yea…somehow I was still alive!! And some kind-hearted soul pulled me out and bit me.'

'Oh…The-'

Ding…dong…

'Oops Alice, the bell's gone off…we'll talk later kay?'

'Sure!'

'Bye!' 'Byebye!!'

**Okay….Review if you want some more~!! Eat it all up!! Yum!!^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Why isnt anyone reviewing anymore?? Im so sad….**

**Previously,**

'_Oops Alice, the bell's gone off…we'll talk later kay?'_

'_Sure!'_

'_Bye!' 'Byebye!!'_

**Later on at the cullens' place…**

Bpov:

'Welcome, bella!'Esme gushed at me once I was through the door.

'Uhm…Hi Esme…'It had been so long since I've seen esme! Still the motherly figure I see…

'BELLA!!! You fiiiinallyyy came!!'Alice…sigh…

'Yea, well, there was uh…traffic jam…'I cant possibly tell her I was too nervous and was planning to cancel at the last minute right??

Then, the whole family came out.

Just then, Esme and the rest of the cullens noticed my family.

'Um..let me introduce to you, Adriella, Julie, Adrian, and Lillian. They are my family…'

'well, lets not stand around and make ourselves comfortable!' Esme said.

Then we all filed into the living room.

Ju and Ad sat on the loveseat, Esme and Carlisle sat on another, Alice and jasper sat on the sofa, Emmet and Rosalie sat on the bean bags, while me, ella and li sat on the floor.

Then, I noticed Edward was missing. So I asked, 'where's Edward?'

Then, everyone stopped their chattering and looked at me, Alice was the one who spoke, 'Well, you see, he's bringing a _friend _over…' I couldn't help but notice that alice emphasized the word 'friend'. Well, not that it mattered.

'Ok. So…um…while we wait for him…shall I introduce my coven to you?'

'Sure!' They all replied at the same time. I was used to it by now.

Okay….so um, Ella, or Adriella here, the power to change others or herself back to humans, only vampires though, she can also change their appearances to whatever she likes. She was bitten after a late night party...she, like the rest of us, do not know who bit her. Ju, or Julie, no powers, unfortunately. She was bitten by her real father; he died in a fire though…Ad, or Adrian here, is Ella's younger bro by one year, apparently she was visiting her family and Adrian came out of the house, unable to stop herself, she bit him. He is Ju's mate. Li, or Lillian here, basically can control things, from people's(immortals too) minds to the weather. Is Ju's cousin. There. As for me…I can control the elements of nature, project things I want(that is basically the power to change things to whatever shape and etc she wants and she also can make a thing/many things appear at her will), i can also block any sort of attacks(mentally and physically)and lastly I am telepathic!' I did not want to tell them I had the power to absorb their powers in case it freaked them out.

But Ad here, is really too dumb, I wonder if it's because if his age..(he is 16 by the way..)he had to go and say, 'Bella has forgotten one important power she has! That is to absorb others' powers! But it wouldn't hurt the owner one bit!'

Gasps everywhere….i knew it.

'Um…yea…' If I could blush I would be blushing right now…

Just then, we heard a bam.

Then the whole lot of us went out to see what was wrong.

There was Edward in all his gloriousness staring back at me. 'W-what…' I stuttered.

'Um…I heard you say you had the power to absorb people's powers…?' He said in vampire speed.

I wondered why, then I saw the petite girl standing right beside him. She was pretty, prettier than my old self at least. She had long sandy blond hair and her eyes were the deepest blue I had ever seen.

'yea…I guess.' Then I absorbed his power to see what the girl was thinking, for she was practically staring daggers at me. Wonder what I did…

'_Whoa…this girl is gorgeous! What I would do to have a face and body like that…Edward is mesmerized by her beauty too huh, I wonder why I'm feeling so jealous…'_

Jealous huh. I shall see how much…then I stole jasper's power as well, and she was practically murdering me, what with the power of her jealousy no wonder jasper's face was so contorted…wow, he sure was controlled, ugh. I can't take it any longer! So I switched the power off…yea, I could do that too..

Then, Edward pretended to meet me for the first time, 'hello, im edward…'

'uh…and I'm bella. Isabella swan.'

'_Ugh…I cant stand it…I feel like pulling their hands apart.,..must not be rude…calm down…'_

Just then, Edward chuckled. Oh, I forgot he had that power too. Sigh…I was lucky to be a shield, otherwise he would be laughing at me all that time too, without me knowing I was his entertainment object.

Then, Alice pulled me into the living room and set me down beside her on the sofa.

'hmm…I thought alice was fierce…she seems pretty nice to bella…now that I think about it. The whole family, even Rosalie who was so hostile to me, seems nice to her…I wonder why…' and she got that sad look on her face.

I'm starting to feel sorry for her…then as the whole family settled down, in their previous places, and Edward sat beside me on the sofa, we realized there was no place left for her…

Then, I started to feel a strong emotion overcome me, sadness.

Haven't I turned the power off??? Oh god, is she really that sad??

Pitying her, I decided to sit on the floor with my 'sisters', but as I moved, alice thought to me, _'don't! block my mind from Edward, quick, I'll explain..'_ she said it so fast I was sure Edward didn't hear, for I had a hard time catching it too.

Then, I blocked her mind. '_is it done?' _so quickly I nodded my head, I was sure even vampires did not see it. Somehow, alice was able to. As she explained in a second. At the end of her speech, I was shocked. I thought alice couldn't hate anyone, but she proved me wrong…

She had 'said', 'well, I guess, I shouldn't really be 'saying' this, but I hate that girl, because she's snatching Edward away from you! I can't help it. I feel bad for you. If she weren't so close to edward maybe we could've been friends. But no, she had to snatch Edward away from you without knowing it…'

Wow. I am utterly shocked. As I processed all this through, I realized how much alice meant to me, and me, to her.

Hugging her, I whispered softly, 'thank you', smiling brightly, she whispered back, ' no problem! I thought you would think im childish for behaving like this,' as she looked down sadly.

'no way!' As I said this, I noticed everyone staring at us.

'what?'

'um…are you two lesbians?' Emmet said.

'yes. No duh! We're …bonding.'

'yes, right. You cant be serious.'

'no. really, just shuddup emmet.'

Then as night fell, marie, as I'd learnt the girl's name was, had to go back home.

'well, take good care.' Esme said to the both of us, apparently alice made edward fetch me and marie back to our homes, because she worried about marie 'snatching' away Edward from me, Yea right, and the rest of my family drove off to our home.

The car ride was…awkward.

I sat at the back while marie sat in the front.

I seriously did not mind.

Really.

Then, Edward broke the silence, 'bella…I haven't seen you in like, forever, how have you been?'

'um..i have been great, I guess…'then I let my shield down_, 'edward, that's not entirely true you know. I've missed you! If you want to, you can talk to me in your mind.'_

'ok..'_'wow bella, I can hear you!'_

'_yea, I out my shield down…for now.'_

Suddenly marie spoke, 'um…edward, are you driving to my house first?'

'_Seems like she is not happy about leaving me with poor, defenceless edward here huh. Well, we'll see about that.'_

Chuckling, Edward said, 'yea, why?'

Frowning, she asked, 'what're you laughing at?'

'oh. Um…nothing in particular…' With that, he became serious.

'ok…'

'_edward's not talking much to me today, I wonder if it's because of bella.'_

'_hmm….someone's peeping in others' minds…'_

'_shuddup edward'_

'_*chuckle*'_

soon, we were at marie's house.

'byebye.'

'bye.'

Both edward and I said at the same time.

'y-yea…bye.' Marie stuttered, taken by surprise.

'_weird…'_

'_tell me aout it….you know, she's a lot like you, its true, she blushes, is clumsy and is very perspective, though she hasn't questioned me about our immortality…'_

'_hmm..really…'_

**~End!!!**

**Sneak peek into next chapter:**

**Peeping into her mind, I saw that she was already suspicious about our weird eye colour(bella and her coven puts on eye contacts.)**

**Dundundun….what'll happen? Please review to get the next chapter!!:DD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, I realized I haven't written for like what, one/ two months? But I've been really busy with the mid-term exams and all that. So yeah:D**

**Enjoy!**

Previously:

'_y-yea…bye.' Marie stuttered, taken by surprise._

'_weird…'_

'_tell me aout it….you know, she's a lot like you, its true, she blushes, is clumsy and is very perspective, though she hasn't questioned me about our immortality…'_

'_hmm..really…'_

**(At school)**

**Bpov:**

"Bella! Over here!!" I looked at who called me. It was Alice. Typical.

It was lunch time and I was at the cafeteria with my family. As I walked over to the cullen's table. I noticed Edward was sitting with his family. "_Hmm…I wonder where is Marie?"_

"Hi…um…so where's Marie?"

"Oh! She's queuing up for the food, since we came earlier, we already ordered." Alice replied me.

"Oh."

"Here she comes…"

As I sat down with my family, I saw that the only seat left was between me and Edward. I suddenly felt the urge to move over, so Marie could not sit with Edward. _"Wow, I wonder where that came from. " _I looked to Jasper and saw that he had a look of confusion on his face.

"_Sorry, I guess I slipped.." _ I sent this message to him.

" _You can even transmit messages throught your mind!" _It was not a question, but I felt the need to answer_." Yeah…"_

"What's going on between you and jasper?" Emmet asked, "Why are the two of you grinning like that! It's kinda creepy you know…"

Sighh…typical of emmet..

Once that was over, I looked towards edward's direction. He and Marie were chatting about something… "_hmm…._" I decided to peep into Marie's mind to see what she was thinking…

-In Marie's mind..-

"_Hmm…I wonder why all the cullens have the same coloured eyes? Maybe they wear contacts? That's not possible…They have such perfect eyesight!-"_

Uh-oh…Edward was right. This girl was just like me. Sighh..i shall peep into her mind once more..

"_I wonder why I feel something prickling my neck…."_

*Chuckle*

That came from Edward…hmm..

"_What's so funny!"_

"_oh…nothing…she is soo like you!"_

"_so I've heard..did you read her mind? She's beginning to suspect us…"_

"_oh? Hmm…"_

I knew he was reading her mind this instant. So I followed suit.

"_Hm…why does bella have such a weird eye colour? Her family too…I wonder if they and the cullens are somehow related…they have the same cold skin, weird eyes and most importantly, their beauty…it's so magnificent that somehow it seems fake."_

"_Oh no…she's getting deeper into our secret…we cant let her know!" _I sent this message to Edward.

"_Yes…but..-"_

"_but what! We have to tell the others!"_

"_but, she seems as trustworthy as you are…so I thought maybe-"_

"_what~! She __**might **__be like me. Which one is more realistic, to trust her or not to?"_

"_i…I don't know…"_

"_fine! Do whatever you want!"_

"_bella..-"_

"_you listen to me! I am doing this for the sake of not only our families, but the rest of the vampire world!"_

"_o-ok…if that's what you want…"_

"_fine!"_

After that long conversation, I decided to tell the rest through their minds.

"…so tonight we will meet at your place???"

"yep."

"okay!" Alice said while clapping her hands with glee.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter:DD**

**I might not update for a while…please bear with me:'( I also want to write more for you guys…**

**Please click the little button below, as a great favour to me!!**

**I'll appreciate it!!*bows*thankyou!!!^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo peeps!! Im backbackback!!!^^**

**Previously:**

"…_so tonight we will meet at your place???"_

"_yep."_

"_okay!" Alice said while clapping her hands with glee._

**At the cullens' house…**

Bella's pov:

"Okay…so, now that Marie has begun to suspect us…what should we do?"asked Alice.

"Um..i think we should wait a little..perhaps she might not even guess what we are!"said Edward.

"Out of the question! " Shouted Rosalie and I.

We looked at each other- we had became friends not long after I returned, and she told me about her tragic past, I sympathized with her, but was not _that_ obvious about it since I knew Rosalie was a.. well, proud person.

I smiled a little at her knowing we had the same thoughts and she smiled back, truly I was happy that we could get along..after all those years..

"Well…why don't we vote and then decide whether to move, or to listen to Edward's suggestion and stay for a while, till we decide that that Marie girl has been getting to close to us for comfort. Agreed?"said Ad.

_Wow. I can't believe my own ears. I never thought Ad would know how to talk like this. I don't mean to say he's always insensible or anything...It's just...Well I guess I'm like his big sister...(or a reeeeaally young mother, since I am only 5 years older than him.._-**Author's note: it's not really accurate, I just made up their age difference :D –**_and I'm really happy to see him so..Well, he's not really mature so I would say "grown-up"_**-well technically he already is! Hahahs. –**

A chorus of different but still of the same meanings replied.

"Okay..so! LETS VOOOOOTEE!!" Screamed Emmet, and when I said "screamed" it's really true.

" _I wonder if vampires can get deaf because I'm a little short of hearing now..my ear drums are seriously protesting.."_I sent to Edward.

*Chuckle*"_I don't think so…Maybe you're imagining things..."_

After I heard that, I gave him a weird look… He looked back at me and thought innocently, "_What.._?"

"_Nothing…_" I replied.

And so, the voting session commenced…

"I think we should move..."Jasper said. "_But_ _wouldn't it be weird if we all suddenly disappeared together..?"_

I frowned, I hadn't thought of that…

Then Alice said, "Yeah!! I am totally up for moving!!" Sigh…I guess Alice still hasn't changed her opinion on _that_ matter**.-Refer to chapter 7 for information-**Then she thought, _"I could buy everyone a new wardrobe!!!"_And, She wants that too I guess.

Emmet, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Ella, Ju, Ad, and Li consented to the idea of moving. Then I turned to Edward. "Well? Everyone has consented to the idea of moving, are you still adamant on your idea?"

He thought hard and long about it. "_Um..could I please have a few days to think it over?"_

"Sure, Whatever makes you happy, at least until Marie gets too suspicious of us." I said. I did not want to force Edward to obey us and do whatever, but I at least wanted to know his final decision on the matter, I knew very well that if he said that he wanted to stay, we would not leave him behind by himself, but would have stayed with him too.

**-The next day-**

As we parked our individual cars in the school car park, we could see everyone crowding around our cars, again.

"Sigh, why can't this ever stop…I thought we could get some peace after a few days passed but no! Instead, more and more people come each and every day!! I'm sick and tired of it if you all are not!"I Said, well more like screamed, but I could care less.

"Wow...Someone's moody today..." Said Ju. _Wonder what happened..._

"_Nothing." _I replied. I myself do not know what overcame me, one moment I was okay, but the next, my emotions stared going haywire!

I looked at the cullens, and I suddenly knew what overcame me…"Look at the cullens..."I said to my siblings.

They looked. Then, they laughed. "Hahahahaha…!—"And they continued all the way to their classes.

**Back to the scene.**

Alice's pov:

"_Arghh!! I hate Edward's outfit today, it's soooo…I don't know..it just doesn't seem right, he should have let me help him pick out his clothes! hmph!"_ I thought.

"Alice…you're just too picky! Nothing I wear seems alright to you! But it looks like other girls don't agree with you.." He said and gulped, looking at the girls swarming around our car.

"Hmph! They know nothing about fashion sense! I though , have lived WAAAAAY longer than them, so I know every trend and have whatever comes out in the malls, FIRST!"I said.

"Well…I guess you're right about you being old, bu-" Edward was saying, and I interrupted him when I heard the word OLD, _yuck!_, and my name being together in ONE sentence.

'Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttt..??????? HOW DARE YOU CALL ME OLD HUH! Edward!! YOU'RE SO GONNA PAY!!"I screamed at him using my LOOOOUDEST voice.

Then I got the satisfaction of seeing Edward gulp at seeing my expression. "_Muahahaha…! Edward you're soooo gonna pay~"_ I sang in my mind.

**Okay. So in case you are wondering why bella's siblings were laughing, well…it was because they saw Edward's timid expression on seeing Alice's –real scary when she's angry-face? I'm not sure myself. LOL. But anyways, hope you all enjoyed this chapter and sorry for not updating in suuuuch a long time!;D**

**P.S; Please review, reviews are appreciated much!!**


	10. AN PLEASE READ!

Hello, this is NOT a new chapter.

Well, this is my first time posting an "Author's Note", what some of you may call it..but anyways. I have a new story up on my list!!

Go check it out if you want to. The title is "Love never goes the way you want it to".

*smile, smile*

Please review!!-Either one..If you wish to..YOU MAY REVIEW BOTH!! HAHA.

Okay then.

See ya;D


	11. Chapter 11

Previously:

'_Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttt..??????? HOW DARE YOU CALL ME OLD HUH! Edward!! YOU'RE SO GONNA PAY!!"I screamed at him using my LOOOOUDEST voice._

_Then I got the satisfaction of seeing Edward gulp at seeing my expression. "__Muahahaha…! Edward you're soooo gonna pay~"__ I sang in my mind._

Alice's pov:

"_Hmm…What should I do to make little eddie pay~?" _I looked around for clues to help me in my revenge when I saw…BELLA!!!

"_Ahah!! Why didn't I think of that sooner!"_Gleefully I clapped my hands.

Since I had been singing the alphabet song in all languages that I know, Edward and Bella could not read my mind, and hence they looked at me as if I was crazy.

"_Heheh..! Crazy little Alice is gonna make you two get together!!!"_ What a brilliant plan.

Bella's pov:

"_Wonder what Alice is plotting in that little head of hers now.." _I told Edward.

"_Her plan is going to involve me, I just know it! Probably even you.."_ He replied.

I sighed.

Edward's pov:

"_Damn that little pixie, I would really be surprised if there is a day she wasn't planning something in that head of hers."_ I thought."_Well gotta love her for it though.."_

**Next day…**

Bella's pov:

"Bellaaaaaaaa~"

Gasp. Did I just hear…Alice?! "What in the world..." I said as I went down from my room to the living room.

"Helloo!!! Aren't you just glad that I'm here to help you dress?! I know you are! So quick! Quick!"Alice said as she pushed me back into my room to sit in front of the mirror.

As she pulled at my scalp and everything, I was just so glad I was turned into a vampire, it just felt like she was caressing my scalp.

After she was done, I was shocked at myself as I looked into the mirror.

"My my my…look what my magical hands have created.."Alice murmured to herself, then spoke to me, "See?! Told ya so, you're gorgeous!"

"Yea yea..now Alice, what's the..special occasion..?" I was almost afraid to ask.

"Nothing..just…felt like letting you see your true self!" she smirked.

Arriving at school, I parked my car next to a shiny Volvo that belonged to…Edward.

After getting out of my car, I saw Marie and the rest of the gang at a nearby table, so I walked with my family and Alice to their table.

"Hey guys!" Alice chipred.

"Hey!...wha…"Edward gaped at me.

Unable to blush now I just looked at him awkwardly.

"_Bella is seriously starting to get on my nerves…why does she have to specially dress up on a SCHOOL day! This isn't a club or anything.."_ Marie thought.

At that, Edward flared up. "What do you know! She's pretty unlike you so she can dress all she want!"Edward shouted at her.

"Wha…Why are you suddenly scolding me!!" Marie said, terrified of Edward.

"Now, now…let's not get into a fight shall we..??" Alice said anxiously, trying to prevent Edward from getting angrier.

"I just read your stupid mind!!-Shit!"Edward cussed once he realised what he said.

"What..? you…read my m-mind..!??" Marie gaped at him.

"Well…No! Of course not…haha…how could I do that…!!" Edward panicked.

"No! I heard you say that and I know you really do! That's why you always acted so strange! I just knew that your and Bella's family were weirdos…and some kind of strange human-like creatures!" She said, then as if something clicked in her head, she said, "Of course! Why didn't I think of that…you are vampires!" _"I once read on the internet some features of a vampire and they all really do fit in those categories!!"_

"_Shit! She found us out! Now what!?"_ Ju transmitted his thoughts to me.

"Let's make up an excuse! ... hmm… what would do…" Emmet whispered.

"We can't! She believes her theory is true, and she's very stubborn about it.."Jasper whispered.

As Marie looked at our stunned faces she knew she was right.

So…we did the first thing that came into our minds, we ran.

As we reached the Cullen residence, Alice and the rest informed Carlisle and esme about what happened, they were shocked but we would still have to move.

So me and my family went back to our home and packed whatever we needed. Once we were done, we met up with the cullens at the airport.

"Well, I guess it's goodbye to forks.." I said.

"Yea.." The rest chorused.

"Now we have to plan where we would go.."Carlisle said.

"Let's go to Alaska. We have friends there."Edward replied.

"Well, we don't so we would go to our old home..i guess this is goodbye for us too."I said, and looked at Edward when I spoke the last sentence.

"Awww..! Come with us bella!!!" Emmet said. "The rest of your family could come too! They would hit it off with Tanya and the rest!"

"Yea..come…bella…"Edward said with no confidence at all.

Though it touched me he asked, but…-"Okay!"The rest of my family said.

"Wh-Huh???"I turned to look at them, "why??"

"Weeell, we know you want to be with your hun-bun(short for honey-bunny), aaaannd we get to meet new people! Isn't it a great idea..? Hmm..hmm…??" Li said, looking at me with doe-eyes.

"Ohhh!! Whatever!"

"Yay!!" Ad said.

"Why are you so happy…?"Ju asked him accusingly.

"I…uh…get to meet new people!" Ad said nervously.

"Oh, yeah..? Aren't you glad you can meet new PRETTY ladies..??" Ju said.

"N-no!! Absolutely not!! I adore you my dear!!" Ad said quickly.

"Oh, yeah..?"

"Yeah!" Ad said confidently as they stared at each other with gooey eyes.

"Find a room!" Emmet said, spoiling their moment with each other.

"Oh yeah?? YOU probably should even more! Stop staring at Rosalie!" Ad said to emmet.

"Whaa-!" Emmet failed to make a proper sentence.

"haha. That's just like emmet.." I giggled.

Then as everyone went to the counter to buy their tickets, I felt Edward slowly try to hold my hand, I dodged but he caught it and I let him, giggling.

"Come on, come on!!! We won't make it to the mall in time if you keep staring at each other with those flirtatious eyes!!" Alice pulled us both.

(Just thought I'd include Alice's views on ExB's get together)

Alice's pov:

"_Hahah! Failed to carry out that revenge of mine to get Edward to fall more in love with bella but not letting him touch her…but at least they got together!"_ I thought while singing "Mary had a little lamb" in my head, I juuuust looovee those nursery rhymes! *giggle* .

_**END!!!!**_

**PLEEEEEEEEEEASEE, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!:DD**

***READ MY OTHER STORIES TOO!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Um…this is an extra chapter for some reviews.

To:AliceCANcu,

Um…I think that was 'ba ba black sheep' I wrote the song wrongly.

Sorry.

And, um, I think that was alice trying to block Edward from reading her mind so she was singing that song..?

Thanks for all your reviews!!:D

And…sadly, yes, that is the end…if you wanna continue please be my guest! Lol. I would read your continuation of this story…


End file.
